


Having a little fun~

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Rimming, Sex, dragonsquire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: Brigitte wants to experiment more and Hanzo finds out he quite enjoys when she takes control~





	Having a little fun~

Brigitte nervously fidgeted while slipping on the robe top of her archer boyfriend. Looking over, there laid the new dark blue strap-on she bought recently but it was different from the one they use a few times before.She had gotten a version that also functioned as a vibrator. Sliding the straps up her legs, Brigitte fastened it so it was secure at her hips. She stood in front of the mirror, assessing how she looked;wearing only Hanzo's robe top and the strap on. A blush spread across her cheeks thinking back to their previous pegging encounter. The way Hanzo moaned,squirming under her touch and calling her name while he rode her...it sent shivers down her spine. Snapping out of her fantasy, Brigitte looked over at the clock. He'd be back to their room soon from training and she wanted to be ready. So she sat on the lean back chair,trying to pull a seductive pose. Not to long after the door to the room hissed open. Hanzo walked in wearing a black shirt and grey sweatpants, with a towel around his neck. The way his hair framed his head, he had just recently come out of a shower.

 

_"Neko, I'm back if.."_ He started before looking up to see Brigitte sitting there in his robe while licking her lips and stroking the dildo between her legs. Raising an eyebrow as he finished, _"you're here."_

Brigitte took the look on his face and blushed,looking away,figuring he wasn't in the mood. _"Unless you don't want to."_

 

Though when she looked up Hanzo was already removing his shirt,throwing it and the towel on the bed.

 

_"_ _I never said that.."_ Hanzo growled seductively as he made his way to over where she sat. Leaning over close enough that their lips nearly touch. " _So how does my neko want me?"_

 

Instead of answering with words, Brigitte pulled him closer to kiss him roughly which caused him to grunt in surprise. Taking that chance,she slipped her tongue into his mouth to playfully tease his. Hanzo let her take full control of the kiss as she scratched over his neck and back,moaning into it.

 

Brigitte broke the kiss and grinned up at him. _"I want you to make your way down there and make it slow."_

 

_"As you wish.."_ He responded in a whisper. He started at her neck; giving it love bits and kisses. Working over the collarbone to lick the space between her breasts. His trailed over to the left breast, biting and nibbling over the nipple before going to the other one to repeat. Brigitte couldn't hold back the moan that went through her pink lips. Hanzo was always so good with his mouth and this was no exception. His eyes met hers as his kisses went down over her well formed abs,kneeling between her legs and stopping just above the belt that held the strap-on to her waist.

 

_"I see you got a new one. Ribbed for my pleasure?"_ Hanzo winked at Brigitte, who bit her lip.

 

_"And a little surprise for later."_ She replied while trying to sound sexy.

 

_"Then I can't wait for it but for now let me pleasure you.."_ His voice husky. Hanzo kept eye contact while his tongue slowly licked over the tip of the dildo. After several long licks he closed his eyes, taking the head into his mouth. Brigitte knew she couldn't feel it but just the thought of him sucking on her "shaft" turned her on. Her hips moved to gently thrust a little more in. He moaned in response, moving his head with her thrusts. Her hand went to his head,lacing fingers in the black locks.

 

Hanzo felt himself strain slightly against his pants but he wanted her in control. So he kept moving his head up and down the shaft. Backing up back to the tip, he met her eyes before taking it all in. Brigitte blushed heavily, watching him deepthroat and then move back to repeat it over and over. She couldn't help herself, taking Hanzo's head with both hers;Brigitte moved his rhythm to be faster and thrust gently too.

_"hanzo...hanzo...hanzo..."_

 

It was sweet words to his ears as he moaned every time the shaft reached the back of his throat. After a few minutes, Brigitte let Hanzo back off. Trying to catch his breath, Hanzo looked up to see Brigitte licking her lips.

 

_"Stand up,turn around and take those off."_ Brigitte's voice was husky and she wanted to take the beautiful man between her legs but first something needed to be done.

 

Hanzo obeyed without question, feeling relief when his manhood was freed from their restraints and glad he decided not to wear anything under the pants. He felt Brigitte pull him closer,digging her nails into his buttcheeks and spreading them a little. Brigitte trailed her tongue along the crack heading downwards. The shiver that cascaded down his spine made her grin but she never stopped the licks. She made him spread his legs a little wider and leaned him forward so his ass was presented before her.

 

_"Let's prepare you.."_ Grinning, she held onto his hips for his balance. Brigitte's tongue ran over his tight entrance causing hanzo to moan and blush heavily. It only made Brigitte go after it with more vigor, eventually her tongue found it's way in. Probing around to make sure it was nice and wet for later. Pulling him closer only made the man who was at her whim moan more.

_"Brigitte.."_ Was all that escaped Hanzo as his knees buckled a little. Though he felt her tongue leave only to be replaced with two fingers. Hanzo felt a warm tingle as the fingers went in and out, caressing all that it could reach. His hips angled as the fingers picked up speed. Brigitte smiled, watching him squirm and call her name as she lubbed him up. After a few more thrusts in, she removed her fingers and wiped them on a cloth she had nearby.

 

_"Turn around, please."_

 

When Hanzo turned, all she saw was a beautiful sight. Hanzo's face was flushed nearly red,chest heaving and eyes flashed with need. It only made Brigitte grin when she noticed a bit of pre-cum on his tip.

_"Ōkamiyo..Ima sugu tsureteitte.."_

 

Was what came out of his lips as Brigitte licked teasing at his tip, cleaning it off. She didn't know what he said but knew that when he spoke japanese in that voice tone, he was ready. Brigitte sat back in the chair,making it recline so was laying more back. Taking the bottle of lube to put some all over the her shaft as he watched. She wanted it as comfortable for her lover as possible. When it was fully covered,Brigitte beckoned him over with one finger. Hanzo looked relieved when he crawled over to straddle her hips, the tip of the dildo brushing against his wanting entrance.

 

A gentle smile graced her lips as Brigitte gave Hanzo a kiss. He moaned in pleasure as the shaft entered him slowly,pushing it all the way to the base. Brigitte kept giving him sweet kisses, allowing him to get used to the feel.Breaking the kiss, Hanzo leaned back and used the chair arms as support his face relaxing. His hips slightly eased forward and back, making sure that the blue shaft stayed fully in as possible.

 

_“Does it feel alright? I tried to get the same size we had before.”_ She asked while her hands caressed his thighs and hip, making little circles with her thumbs.

 

_“Perfect..”_ Hanzo purred, now moving up and down in rhythm with his previous motions. _“What was the surprise you had for me?”_

 

Brigitte grinned, moving one of her hand to a small device,the controller for the vibrator. It had a few settings, level 1-10 and a warming function. She watched him move for a little bit longer before pressing the button for level one. Hanzo stopped moving and opened his eyes in a slight surprise but then closed them again,getting used to the sensation.

 

_“More..”_   Moaning as his hips resumed their former actions , his hands now on Brigitte’s breasts to massage them.

 

She gave him his wish and raised the level of vibrations until he seemed content at four. Grabbing his ass, Brigitte pressed him down to grind and thrust into his widening hole. Hanzo’s moans grew louder as he squeezed her breasts with every thrust into him. Though soon his moans turned into a whimpers of displeasure when he felt shaft slide out of him. He looked down at the beautiful woman under him with eyes saying **“please”**.

 

_“Don’t worry, love. I’m far from done.”_ Brigitte said, licking her lips and brushing a finger along his manhood, cause him to shiver. _“Go lay on the bed, facing down.”_

 

Hanzo climbed off his place on her to the bed, following her instructions and laid on his stomach.He could feel his manhood straining against the mattress but he was enjoying this too much to stop. Shortly after he felt the bed dip in a little as Brigitte climbed on to join him. Her hands moving up his body. Hanzo sighed at her touch, smiling as she kissed his neck. She turned his head and kisses his mouth gently.

 

_“Just relax,your neko will take care of you.”_ She whispered into his ear before running her tongue along his spine. Brigitte placed a few kisses over his ass, throwing a bite in every so often. _”Mmmm you taste so delicious.. ”_

Brigitte spread out his cheeks, licking the widen rim. Hanzo bit into the only thing he could reach, a pillow that was nearby, to suppress the whimpers that couldn't stop.She slipped her tongue into it again, pulling him as close to her face as possible. The sounds he made, drove her on to thrust her tongue in and out faster and deeper. While she worked her magic,Brigitte slipped two fingers in as well widening the entrance more. She kept lapping up at ever bit she could reach. Hanzo tried to pivot his hip back but she held him down, licking and sucking for several long minutes. Though eventually he felt only the fingers plunging deep inside, hitting his core.

_“Brig...Brigitte...”_ Hanzo begged. _“..fuck me.”_

The squire grinned, removing her fingers and got the lub bottle again. Moving up to straddle his hips. Brigitte placed her shaft between his cheeks and pouring the oil over both it and him. Her hands pushed his ass together to encompass the dildo and turning on the vibration again. She began thrust slowly and teasingly, also giving him a few good spanks. _“Say ‘Please”.”_

_“P-p-please..”_ Was all that came out of the archer’s lips.

_“Good boy..”_ Brigitte murmured,placing the tip just at the entrance easing it in and out slowly. She did that few times before finally shoving it all in with one big thrust causing Hanzo to cry out though it was muffled by the pillow. Brigitte laid herself onto his back, kissing and biting over his neck. Hands wandering over his sides and arms,while her hips grinded into him. _“Get rid of that pillow...I want to hear every beautiful sound you make...while I make you mine.”_

 

Hanzo barely had time to half toss the pillow aside before a hard thrust made him nearly scream **“Brigitte”**.

_“Yes..keep calling out my name.”_ She growled into Hanzo’s ear as she kept pounding into that sweet hole. Each thrust Brigitte did made his ass ripple and hips lift slightly. Neither one cared if anyone outside could hear him. Brigitte’s movements speed up a little but she kept at the deep thrusts,filling Hanzo completely. His moans turned more into yells of pleasure, calling out **‘Brigitte,Brigitte,Brigitte’**.

 

After several minutes, Hanzo hissed through his teeth. _“Br-i-i-gitte..i cant...hold..much...longer..”_

 

Brigitte slowly pulled out of him, making him whimper. He was so close and it was near torturous bliss. Gently Brigitte turned him over so he was on his back. Hanzo was covered in sweat,breathing rapidly,skin flushed. His manhood was erect and straining for release.

 

The look in his eyes was pleading and Brigitte was going to give him an ending he’d remember.

 

Reaching over she picked up the silk hair tie he wore constantly, she proceeded to tie his wrists to the bed frame. Hanzo just laid there trying to catch his breath as he watched her. Brigitte lifted his legs so they rested on her shoulders,easing the shaft back into him. He bit his lip as to prepare, caught between sweet release and never wanting it to end. Then she started her final plan.

At first she slowly thrust as one hand moving over to caress over his manhood. Hanzo’s moans became deep while he tried to thrust up into her fist but the calm didn't last long.

 

_“Hanzo..keep your eyes on mine. Only on me.”_ She cooed before cranking the vibration up to the highest setting.

 

Hanzo’s eyes shot open and rolled back his head. _“Brigitte!!”_

 

_“Eyes on me, love..”_ Brigitte said,rapidly thrusting into him as her hand wanked him in unison.

 

He really tried to keep eye contact but it was hard. All Hanzo’s brain could register was the ecstasy racking through his body. Suddenly he felt her hand on his chin, to make him look at her. Hanzo was in awe at this beautiful woman that was doing this to him. He managed to follow her orders while her thrusts kept hitting his core in just the right spot sending the vibrations through his body. Both her hands now were teasing him, one on his balls and the other moving in near perfect rhythm with her hips.

 

_“Brigitte...”_ Was what he whispered as he stared into her brown eyes and she understood.

 

Pulling nearly out of his ass, Brigitte took hold of his thick thighs and thrust in one last time. That was it. Hanzo came in glorious fashion, grunting loudly and tugging against the silk around his wrists. His cum sprayed over his abs, thighs and Brigitte's face.

 

Brigitte was about to turn off the vibrator and slide out but Hanzo stopped her.

 

_"Set it on low and stay a little longer."_

 

Brigitte nodded and lowered the setting to one. Wrapping his legs around her waist before undoing the tie of the scarf and putting it aside. Hanzo stretched his wrists before taking one of Brigitte's hand, interlacing the fingers.Brigitte wiped off the cum on her face and licked her finger clean. He smiled contently up at her and she returned it.

 

_"Aishiteru..my neko.."_ Hanzo said, caressing Brigitte's hand and kissing it ever so gently.

 

_"Jag älskar dig med..my dragon.."_ Brigitte replied,her smile getting softer; as she slid her shaft out of him and took it off,putting it aside.

 

Hanzo pulled her down onto his chest, holding her close. _"That was amazing...you are amazing."_ Purring that against her cheek before showering her with kisses that trailed over her freckles and to her lips. Brigitte kissed him gently back before nuzzling his neck.

 

_"_ _Though I think I'll need to take another shower...with you later."_ Hanzo chuckled into Brigitte's hair. _"But for now i just want to stay right here."_ There was a pause before he continued huskily into her ear, _"Maybe my mistress will grace me with a session like that again tonight."_

 

Brigitte just laid there and blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first really detailed NSFW fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thank you to all who beta read this for me and gave me ideas to expand on!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ōkamiyo..Ima sugu tsureteitte..- I totally forgot to make note of what I put in the translator and it refused to translate from Japanese to English. From what I remember it's somewhere along the lines of "Oh God...just take me" xD
> 
> Aishiteru - "I love you" in Japanese
> 
> Jag älskar dig med- "I love you too" in Swedish


End file.
